


Easy to pretend I know

by Merel



Series: Kinktober 2019 drabbles [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Maes being a hopeless romantic, Military Academy, Romance, Roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 13:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merel/pseuds/Merel
Summary: He’d just gotten back from the lab, he only wanted to flop face-down on his bed and lie there, but Maes was, well, Maes.





	Easy to pretend I know

"What the fuck.” 

The fucker winked, rose between his dumb fucking teeth, wearing only his briefs, posing on _ his _ bed, which was covered in fucking rose-petals. 

"Did they have a sale on roses?" 

The only response was an eyebrow wiggle. Wait, where the fuck would he even get roses?

“Did you go into town?”

Maes took the rose out of his mouth. “Roy, don’t question my ways.”

“I _ am _ questioning your-”

“Roy.” Maes held out the rose towards him, with a stupid genuinely sappy expression on his face. Fuck. Roy sighed and took it, loosening his tie on the way.

**Author's Note:**

> From [kinkynerdy's](https://twitter.com/kinkynerdy/status/1175522298713034753) Kinktober bingo. The fifth prompt the random generator spit out was "romance", so here's Maes being a sappy sap.  
Come 🌹🌹🌹 at me on [my tumblr](http://www.stiekemekat.tumblr.com), kudos and comments are °°°·.°·..·°¯°·._.· 🎀 𝓁❀𝓋𝑒𝒹 🎀 ·._.·°¯°·..·°.·°°°


End file.
